The Skirt Wearing Barista
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: Don't you just hate it when you spill something on the last clean pair of pants you have? Then you're forced to wear something different? Like a skirt? Not horrible…if you're female. It's just too bad Yuugi happens to be male and then when the ever annoying white haired idiot shows up, it only gets worse. Yaoi, Klepto, Bakura/Yuugi


The Skirt Wearing Barista

Summary: Don't you just hate it when you spill something on the last clean pair of pants you have? Then you're forced to wear something different? Like a skirt? Not horrible…if you're female. It's just too bad Yuugi happens to be male and then when the ever annoying white haired idiot shows up, it only gets worse.

Warning: YAOI. Crossdressing!Yuugi, only for one scene though. Sadface. **KLEPTOSHIPPING**. Flirt!Bakura. More than a multitude of grammar mistakes, I'm sure. I'll fix them one day. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape or form.

**_Dedicated to s2Teennovelist. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAMI. LOVE YOU!_**

. . . : . . . : . . .

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening! He only had fifteen minutes till he had to be at work! There was no way he could clean his pants and get to work on time! It was his last clean pair, he'd been too busy with classes to deal with laundry and now he was regretting not letting his brother do it for him. The short man clutched his black, purple tipped spiky hair in desperation. Racing to his bedroom he pulled open his closet door, hoping that a miracle would happen and a pair of black pants would just appear in his closet. Nothing happened.

"Oh, this horrible! I can't call in just because of this." Yuugi Mutou, the distraught young college student muttered to himself, staring into his closet.

Sighing he looked around while ignoring the voice of Atemu, his brother, in his head to just re-wear something and quit complaining. What to do? What to do?

He looked around desperately trying to find something before he sighed and looked at the clock. Only ten minutes and he was panicking.

Yuugi glared at his pants like it was their fault his spilt his lunch all over them. Sighing once again, he resigned himself to walking over to his neighbor's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for his inevitable humiliation to begin. The door opening and a pretty brunette girl peeked through the door.

"Hello? Oh, Yuugi! Shouldn't you be going to work?" She asked.

"I should but I accidentally spilt my lunch on my lap and this is the last clean pair I have. You wouldn't happen to have a pair of black pants I could borrow?" It was humiliating having to ask to wear women's pants to work on a day that isn't Halloween but he didn't really have a choice. He was small for his age and no man he knew had clothes that could fit him and she was the only person he knew that was relatively close to his size.

The girl tilted her head and thought. "I might, come in and we'll try to find something."

"Thanks, Lauren."

Lauren smiled. "It's no problem, Yuugi."

He followed her inside to her bedroom closet. She pulled out a pair of pants and skirt. "These are the only black bottoms I have, it isn't really my color."

Yuugi eyed the pants, he could tell they would be a bit big and he had no belt that he could wear and he doubted she did but he took them and hoped beyond hope that they fit.

…Which they didn't.

"Of course not." He muttered to himself. He walked back out of the bathroom, the non-fitting pants clenched in his hand.

"I take it they didn't fit?" The girl asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

She grinned and shook the skirt. "You could always wear this."

The short man gave her a dubious look. "You really think I should wear a skirt? In the middle of April? In a public place?"

Lauren gave him a look. "What else you going to wear?"

Yuugi sighed and held out a hand for the skirt. Dragging his feet in hopeless acceptance, he slumped into the bathroom where the skirt, of course, fit him just fine. He was startled when a knock came upon the door and hand with pale tights entered the room.

"Here, you have black hair and I'm sure you don't want to look even more ridiculous by having leg hair showing."

A whimper passed through his lips as he snatched the tights and pulled them on under the skirt. He looked like a girl. He sighed and gave a fruitless hope that his brother didn't stop by and see him; he'd never hear the end of it. He stepped out of the bathroom, shoulders drooped.

"You don't look that bad. If you flatten your hair, you'd make a nice looking girl. Flat chested but still nice."

He raised his head, his amethyst eyes glaring daggers at the smiling girl. "I don't want to look like a girl!"

"You don't have much of a choice."

The downtrodden man sighed. She was right after all. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. I'll do laundry tomorrow since I'm off and return them."

"That's fine. Have a good day at work!" Lauren grinned brightly.

He nodded and left her apartment, passing by his own to get his apron and making his way to what would no doubt be a humiliating day at the coffee shop. Thankfully his boss just gave him an odd look when walked in and simply told him to get to work.

He tugged the dark blue apron over his blue shirt as he went back to the counter. At least for now he could hide behind it.

Though, unfortunately for him, it didn't last long before the lunch rush came in and he was delivering drinks to tables. He ignored the looks that were given and did his job, something he was very proud of himself for.

That was until the man with white hair and deep brown eyes entered the coffee shop.

"You do know you're wearing a skirt, right?" The deep voice of the man spoke.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "No, really?" He said sarcastically.

The man chuckled. "Do you normally wear a skirt and tights to work or is today just special?"

The skirt wearing barista sighed and set down the man's coffee. "Special you could say. I accidently spilt my lunch on my pants, I had nothing to wear and my neighbor gave me her skirt to wear."

"You couldn't just wear an old pair?" The man smirked in a way that set Yuugi on edge. "Or maybe you just have a cross-dressing kink?"

Yuugi's cheeks turned a bright red color and he tried to glare at the man. "No! I do not have a cross-dressing kink!" He shouted but then his blush darkened when he noticed several people looking at him.

The man, Bakura according to the name on the cup, just smirked at him. That smirk was really getting on his nerves! "That protest was awfully loud. Trying to deny something?"

Yuugi made a frustrated and annoyed noise and stomped off, ignoring the deep chuckles coming from the man.

Bakura left a few minutes later but not without giving him that infuriating smirk. Oh, if he never saw that man again it would be too soon!

. . : . . : . .

Yuugi decided the world hated him. It must, it surly must if this happened again. Thankfully though he had done laundry the day before and had pants but then the day just got worse.

Why? Because that man and his maddening smirk was back!

"I see you put pants on this time. Still in denial?"

Yuugi glared at him and handed him his coffee. "Here, now go."

"You know it's rude to speak to a paying customer that way."

The barista just glared while the man grinned and took his coffee to a window seat. If that man started to become a regular, Yuugi was going to lose his mind.

He stayed longer than the last time, until things slowed down. Yuugi was cleaning tables when the man spoke up.

"I gotta admit, you looked kinda cute in that skirt."

The barista's face burned a bright red. He-He…-! Then he had the nerve to chuckle at him! Oh, that man was infuriating!

"It's just a shame you're still in denial about that kink. Could've been fun."

Just stay calm and ignore him, he kept telling himself. He'll have to leave eventually. Then the voice in his head that sounded strangely like his brother said, _He'll just be back tomorrow_.

"I'm sure a skimpy looking dress would have looked better."

Another bright blush set on his cheeks. "I'd never!" Then his eyes widened at the smirk that was tossed his way.

"So the skirt wearing barista can speak!"

Yuugi puffed out his cheeks. "It was only one time and it won't happen again!"

"So you say."

Growling he put his hands on his hips, glaring at the man. "Why are you here? Don't you have something better to do than annoy me?"

Bakura shrugged. "Nope. You're stuck with me until my cousin gets out of class, kitten. That'll be an hour from now."

The barista blushed at the name. He was so obnoxious!

"Lucky me then." He said in an obviously sarcastic voice.

"Damn right lucky you."

Arrogant too. Just his luck.

The man went quiet for several minutes, leaving the whole coffee shop quiet as time went on. Yuugi leaned against the counter. This was the one thing he didn't like about this job, the hours after lunch slowed down to almost a halt as people went back to work or school.

"So…who's your cousin?"

Bakura looked up and raised a white brow, the barista flushed. Why was he speaking with him? It would only encourage him!

"His name is Ryou."

Yuugi blinked. He knew him, he was shy and sweet. How on Earth was he related to that? "I've seen him around." He went back behind the counter. "It's a shame he has you for family."

"That hurt, kitten."

Violet eyes glared up at the lone man in shop. "I don't care."

"That truly stings."

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" The barista growled, annoyed beyond belief.

The other stood up and tossed the cup into the trash and gave a smirk. "I should but don't you worry, I'll be sure to come back tomorrow and every day after that. Just for you."

"Lucky me." Yuugi muttered to himself as the bell jingled signaling the man had left.

And he did come back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that and every day for two weeks. He continued to flirt and tease, irritating Yuugi to beyond his limits. It had grown to be a routine, he'd go to work and a few hours later Bakura would walk in with that cocky attitude and irritating smirk.

Then, one day he didn't come.

Yuugi leaned against the counter and waited, glancing at the clock. It had become almost predictable when he would come in and yet it was an hour after he usually came in.

"Maybe he finally gave up?" The boy mumbled. While, rarely, when he wasn't flirting or being grating, he wasn't too bad of company but again this was rare. He had fallen into a routine and this had been disrupted so he was understandably upset.

Was he concerned? Maybe. Would he admit it? Nope.

So then what happened to him?

It wasn't until a few days later that he found out. He was leaning on the counter, chin on his hand, looking as bored as ever. It was around the time Bakura was supposed to show, and he couldn't help but wish the annoying white haired man would walk in the door.

Then, his wish came true. There he was, the irritating man was back. He'd never admit it but he was actually kinda glad.

"Bakura! You're back!" He looked up and beamed.

Bakura smirked. "Aw, did you miss me, kitten?"

The boy blushed and glared. "No, I just got used to you being around is all. It was just surprising not to see you for a few days."

The man continued with that irritating smirk of his as he approached the counter and leaned against. Leaning forward, his smirk only grew as the blush on the barista's face darkened.

"There's no need to lie, I know you missed me. I missed you too."

Yuugi glared and turned to make the other his coffee. "So, why were you gone?" He had chosen to not comment on the last part, it would only rile the man up.

"I caught a cold."

Setting the cup onto the counter, the boy got a concerned look on his face. "You're better now though, right?"

Reaching out to take to cup, he nodded. "I'm all better now." Then the other gave a flirtation grin. "Though, I'd have gotten better much quicker with you by my side in that skirt."

"Shut up!" The boy turned a bright red. Why did he miss the man again?

"You look cute all red."

Yuugi sputtered and glared at him again. "Just go and drink you stupid coffee."

Chuckling, the white haired man did as told and sat in his usual spot. "Say, what are you doing tomorrow night, kitten?"

"Nothing. Atemu was supposed to come over but he had to cancel. A date with Seto he said." Leaving from behind the counter, he walked around cleaning tables. The coffee shop was quiet at the moment, no one there but him and Bakura.

"So then why not go on a date yourself?"

Blushing, the younger shook his head. "Who would I go out with?"

"Me."

Sputtering, Yuugi turned to look at the surprisingly serious look on Bakura's face. The man had been teasing him since day one. Was he actually serious?

"You?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's what I said."

The boy was quiet for some time. Did he really want to go out with him? The man was annoying, irritating and maddening with his stupid flirting but…

"If I say yes, you have to take me somewhere nice."

Then he grinned at the surprised look and then any positive feelings were dashed away as the flirty smile came back.

"Will you wear a nice dress?"

Yuugi blushed and glared. "Bakura! Shut up!"

The man chuckled. "Alright, kitten. I'll take you somewhere nice."

The barista smiled and walked over, leaned down and kissed him. It was just a quick peck but when he pulled back, his cheeks were a bright red. "I expect you over by 6 and if you dare try to do anything, I will make your next coffee the worst thing you've ever had."

Bakura laughed and nodded. "Fine, kitten, fine. I'll see you then." He stood up and leaned down, returning a kiss before walking out the door.

. . : . . : . .

_Two Years Later_

Bakura was still a flirt, though only with him. He was still irritating, annoying and maddening but it had become more endearing over time. Well, most of the time it was endearing. Two years since that first date and he never failed to stop by the coffee shop.

Never once, had Yuugi been so thankful for his own clumsiness. Then again…

"So, when you going to wear that skirt again?"

"Never!"


End file.
